


His Biggest Mistake

by Diana924



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Older Man/Younger Man, Season/Series 03
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Era stato fin troppo facile arrendersi per lui.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Peter Pan | Malcolms slight, Felix/Peter Pan | Malcolm
Kudos: 5





	His Biggest Mistake

Era stato fin troppo facile arrendersi per lui.

Si era arreso fin dal primo momento in cui aveva incontrato gli occhi del potente signore di Neverland. Felix aveva compreso all’istante che da quel giorno per lui cominciava una nuova vita al servizio di Peter Pan e si arreso a quella condizione con insolito abbandono.

Fino a quel momento la sua vita era stata oltremodo pessima, c’erano state notti in cui aveva pregato di poter morire, chiudere gli occhi e non svegliarsi più da quanto grande era la sua disperazione. E poi Peter Pan in persona lo aveva portato a Neverland, o per meglio dire la sua ombra.

Ed era stato nel momento in cui aveva incontrato gli occhi del ragazzo di Neverland che aveva compreso di essere di fronte al suo padrone, di fronte a lui c’era l’unico essere a cui avrebbe mai giurato fedeltà eterna e votato un amore senza pari e una devozione incalcolabile.

Seguire i suoi ordini gli era divenuto spontaneo, così era riuscito a guadagnarsi il suo posto come braccio destro di Peter Pan, obbedendo ciecamente a lui e servendolo, arrendendosi ad ogni ordine dell’altro senza mai protestare.

L’unica volta era avvenuta quando aveva scoperto di Peter Pan ed Hook, perché il signore di Neverland perdeva il suo tempo con un vile pirata quando … quando poteva avere lui?

E anche allora Peter Pan sembrava non aver atteso che quello, Felix era giunto a pensare col tempo he l’altro avesse organizzato tutto ma alla fin fine non gl’importava realmente. Come poteva importargli qualcosa dei piani dell’altro quando le labbra di Peter Pan avevano aderito alle sue? Cosa doveva importargli quando l’altro si premeva contro di lui facendo aderire i loro corpi?

Felix si era arreso a quel sentimento e a quelle sensazioni senza opporre alcuna resistenza questa volta.

Lui e Peter Pan si erano baciati ancora e ancora e poi avevano osato altro, la fame che aveva letto negli occhi del signore di Neverland quando costui si era inginocchiato davanti a lui per poi … non doveva andare così, doveva essere lui a farlo eppure Felix non aveva saputo impedirglielo, limitandosi ad appoggiarsi all’albero e a lasciarlo fare mentre l’altro lo succhiava con una maestria tale da farlo impazzire. Aveva poi ricambiato il favore e Peter gli aveva mostrato così tanto … tutte le possibili combinazioni con cui due uomini potevano darsi piacere e lui si arreso di fronte a quella lussuria con cieco abbandono. Una scintilla di gelosia rimaneva sempre, c’erano stati altri Lost Boys prima di lui? Peter Pan aveva fatto le stesse con Hook? Ma aveva deciso di ignorarle, meglio seppellirsi dentro il corpo caldo dell’altro o aprire oscenamente le gambe per fargli spazio.

Avevano trascorso decenni interi passando ogni notte a fare l’amore perché quello era per Felix, fare l’amore, senza preoccuparsi del mondo esterno. Persino l’arrivo di quella donna era passato quasi inosservato.

Aveva sorpreso Peter Pan intento a discutere con una fata, di qualsiasi cosa si trattasse i due avevano riso e poi si erano baciati, un bacio da complici che aveva scatenato le risate di entrambi. Peter Pan non gli aveva rivelato nulla e a lui stava bene così anche se …meritava di sapere si era detto più di una volta.

E finalmente dopo secoli il piano di Peter Pan aveva funzionato. Peter Pan never fail gli aveva sussurrato lui prima di portare Henry incontro al suo destino, è una questione di famiglia questa, devi solo fidarti di me, come sempre aveva mormorato al suo orecchio prima di abbassare la mano e accarezzarlo sopra la stoffa dei pantaloni. Felix si era arreso di fronte a quel movimento e quando stava per soccombere all’orgasmo l’altro aveva ritirato la mano ridacchiando.

<< Quando tutto sarà finito passeremo una settimana solamente noi due, ho già in mente una o due idee >> aveva sussurrato Peter Pan prima di cercare la sua bocca e Felix aveva ricambiato il bacio, mai lo aveva amato come in quel momento, mai si era abbandonato a quell’amore e a quella devozione in siffatta maniera.

Col senno di poi aveva sbagliato, Peter Pan era pronto a sacrificarlo per poter ultimare la maledizione senza una recriminazione. Il volto di Henry Mills era rimasto impassibile quando gli aveva strappato il cuore dal petto, come se lui fosse uno strumento come tanti, come se i secoli di amore per lui non significassero nulla e forse … forse Peter Pan aveva davvero finto. Quell’uomo aveva abbandonato suo figlio per poter tornare giovane, cosa gli avrebbe impedito di sacrificare lui per i suoi sogni? Peter Pan never fail e lui era compreso in quelle quattro parole, era sacrificabile come gli altri, anzi l’altro aveva fatto in modo che fosse quello sacrificabile seducendolo e plasmando la sua mente per secoli.

Aveva sbagliato ad abbandonarsi così tanto a lui pensò Felix un’ultima volta prima di abbandonarsi alla morte, aveva sbagliato tutto, aveva dato tutto alla persona sbagliata e l’altro non aveva nemmeno una parola gentile per lui.


End file.
